Ray of Moonlight
by Webster'sMyOnlyFriend
Summary: Darien and Serena have broken up...I have no idea where this fic is going. OOC
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fanfic so please please comment, and I'll try my best to update or my friend will update.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon doesnt belong to me. I've never been to Japan but if I had, I'd erase all evidence

that Sailor Moon wasn't mine. But I do own any characters I make up mwah ha ha

**_Ray Of Sunshine: _Beat me to the punch**

Serena smiled as she got ready for school. For once she would be on time, which was a surprise in itself.

The only thing that could dampen her spirits today would be running in to Darien Shields. He was always

so rude to her, so she couldn't help but reply with a sharp retort as well. And she was quite skilled in that.

She quickly grabbed her backpack and an apple and ran out the doorway.

"Bye Mom!" Serena yelled, and ran towards the school. No way was she taking chances this time.

"Ooof,"Someone grunted as they collide with Serena.

"Hey, watch where you're going Shields."

"I would if I could see around a big lump like yourself."Darien said.

"I-am-not-FAT!"Serena screamed.

"Yeah, tell that to the giant bruise your "not-fat" self put on my side."

"I did not give you a bruise," Serena whined as she heard the late bell ring, "Thanks, Shields. I'm late, AGAIN!"

"You should thank me, How would your brain or lack-there-of react to no detention?"

"Urrgh, I can't keep spending precious minutes of my life talking to you."

"Yeah, you're a ray of sunshine yourself."

Serena stomped to class and kept quiet when she entered her first class. She already knew the detention was inevitable. She might as well be more accepting of it. Yeah, accept the inevitable. Serena screamed as she headed to her second class. Darien infuriated her so much!

Darien frowned to himself, as he looked at the milkshake Andrew had just given him. He couldn't believe he had been late to class. It was all that clumsy Odango's fault. The teacher had thankfully let him off with a warning.

"Are you okay D?" Andrew asked.

"Fine, Fine. Just alittle upset."Darien replied noncommittedly.

"Serena gotten under your skin again?"

"What! She doesn't get under my skin, she's just so-"

"Lovable? "Serena interrupted him.

"That's exactly it, "Andrew replied before Darien had a chance to speak, "Want a milkshake Serena?"

"Of course I do, you know me so well Andrew." Serena smiled.

Andrew smiled and got to work on her milkshake, "Chocolate then."

"Thanks."

Darien looked at Them in disbelief. How could Andrew act so calm knowing what Serena had done to him. After he had found out she was Sailor Moon, and she had found out his identity; they had started dating. Then one day out of no where Darien overheard Serena telling Amy that she was going to break up with him. So he had taken care of it first. Since then he hadn't been fighting as well, but it had been months and he should be getting over it. It's just he missed her kisses, and how her smile used light up a room, and when he came into it, light up his world.

He missed her and he missed how she teased him. She teased him now, but with real anger in her voice and he hated that.

Serena sighed as she grabbed her milkshake and went to her usual table. She missed Darien so much. After she'd overheard Darien telling a friend that he was breaking up with her she decided to tell Amy she was breaking up with him. But Darien beat her to the punch and broke her heart. She couldnt believe that they were no longer together. She wasn't her usual self without him. Even as a friend. As Sailor Moon, she had been failing alot of battles, without the banter of Tuxedo Mask she couldn't concentrate. And she found herself paying for it by being yelled at by Luna that Amy and Rei shouldn't be picking up her slack. She looked up as someone sat down in her booth.

"Mind if I buy you a drink, " a smooth deep voice asked her. Serena eyed the guy in front of her. With his brown eyes and blonde hair he was the opposite of Darien. She could handle it.

"I already have a drink but I'd love if you'd buy me a piece of pie."

"I'd be delighted to, " the guy got up, "By the way my name is Logan." When Logan returned Serena ate the piece of pie with her usual vigor for food.

"Wow, you really pick 'em." Serena said as she burped.

"Wow, you really eat 'em, "Logan said with awe.

"Thanks, I think."

So what's your name, now that you've eaten my food."

"I'm Serena."

"Serena...Very nice name. Mind if I take you on a date tomorrow night?"

Serena looked at Darien and flicked her hair, "I- I'd_ Love_ to."

"Just name the time and place and I'm there." Logan said.

"8 pm and the movies would be great. Just pick a movie."

"I'll do that, mind if I walk you out?"

"Thanks." Serena said as she accepted his arm, ignoring Darien's Surprised and hurt face.

Hope you liked it. Comment and I'll try and get the 2nd chapter up as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here is my second chapter. This time Darien and Serena's POV will be seperated by and whichever.

Special thanks to

**Dariengirl1 **and **oxoStardustoxo** for my first reviews ever! yippee. lol.

The story starts with Darien POV.

Darien couldn't believe his eyes. Serena had just left with another guy! It had been only months since they'd broken up. Okay, _he_ sounded logical.

"Did you just see that Andrew?" Darien asked with shock.

"See what?" Andrew asked in all innocence.

"_Serena_ just left with _that_ guy."

"Okay, I'm sure _that_ guy has a name. But what does it matter? You broke it off with Serena, not the other way around."

"You're right. _I _ broke it off with her. Ha."

"It's funny?" Andrew put his hand on Darien's forehead, "Are you really sick? Because I know you're _love_sick."

"Clever."

"I'd like to think so."

Darien just shook his head and then asked for a milkshake. When he got the drink, he found himself enveloped in thoughts of Serena and what had gone wrong. He had thought nothing but he had never figured out what had gone wrong and couldnever figure it out because he had broken up with her. Doing the breaking up implied that he knew what was wrong and that something was wrong.

Serena smiled to herself as she got ready for her date. She had liked Logan so much that she had decided to move their date up to tonight. Logan was no Darien, but then again, no one could be Darien but Darien. As Serena heard a knowck on the door she ran to finish getting ready. She grabbed her Luna Pen which transformed her into Sailor Moon right before she headed out the doorway.

"Hey Logan, what are we seeing?" Serena asked out of breath from her rushing.

"We're going to see a movie, " Logan said teasingly.

"Haha real funny. So what _movie_ are we seeing?"

"We're seeing _Bringing up Baby_, an oldie but a goodie."

"Huh. I've never seen that."

"It's with Katherine Hepburn and Cary Grant. You'll love it. My little sister Alexis did."

"Oh okay, then lead on."

"Right this way miss."

Serena smiled as she followed Logan to the theater. The friendly banter between Logan and her had reminded her of the old days and made her feel so much better. She wondered what Darien was doing at the moment. Maybe he was on a date as well. It was no doubt Darien was quite a catch and many people were happy when she and he had broken up. For some reason that didnt sit well with Serena. Didnt sit well at all. But she might as well deal with it, Darien and her were over. For good.

Serena smiled as they got their tickets and took their seats. When Logan had offered to buy her food, she had declined stating she had no appetite because of a large dinner. She wasnt hungry but it wasnt because of a large dinner. It was because she had just seen Darien with a brunette.

Darien didnt know what had gotten into him, but when Lea had asked him out, he said yes. Probably because of Serena. She was on a date so why couldn't he be? When Lea had suggested an old film he had feigned interest and now almost regretted the idea. He saw Serena and Logan. And it irked him completely. As they took their seats all was silent. Lea had luckily chosen their seats in the back, whereas Serena and Logan were up front. After the movie Darien couldn't believe he had sat through such a movie, though he admitted it _was_ pretty funny. Lea turned to him and spoke.

"Darien, would you like to go to the diner for a little food?" Lea asked wistfully.

"Uh I would but I'm a little low on mon-"

"No problem, my treat, " Lea stopped him.

"Then lead the way." Darien smiled. When they sat in their seats Lea immediately began conversation with Darien.

"So how are you since your breakup?" She asked.

"Uh, " Darien stuttered, " I'm great."

"Right."

Darien looked at her as their food arrived. He quickly shoved food down his mouth to stop the river of conversation, which was flowing in the wrong direction. Next time he'd just stay at home.

Serena sighed as she got home. Logan had been nice, but she'd told him no second date. She still missed Darien no matter how much she told herself otherwise. A piercing scream interrupted her thoughts. _ A youma!_ Serena transformed into Sailor Moon, grateful her parents weren't awake and ran towards the sound. Where were Rei and Amy?

"_Moon Power Prism!" _Sailor Moon yelled but the damage was minimal.

"You cannot defeat me, you are alone, " The youma screamed. How right she was.

"She will never be alone as long as I'm around! " Tuxedo Mask stated.

_Darien! _" Dar-I mean Tuxedo Mask! I need someone to weaken the Youma so that I can use my Moon Tiara."

"Could that someone be me, perhaps?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"I think it could, " Sailor Moon said smiling.

"_Rose Throw_!" Tuxedo said and threw a rose. Weakening the Youma greatly.

"_Moon Tiara Power!" _Sailor Moon said, and the Youma was destroyed, "Thanks so much Tuxedo Mask."

"You know when no one's around you could still call me Darien,we could still be friends."

"No, we can't, "Sailor Moon stated and ran off.

Darien sighed as he came home. That Youma was nothing compared to his heartache. He missed Serena. He needed her. She was his world. How had he gotten this way? He left her. Why couldnt he get her out of his mind. He turned a corner in his home and was hit on the back of his head. His last thought was of Serena.

Please comment. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys here is chapter 3. I'm really sorry that It doesnt really indicate when their POV's change.

I've been trying but Fanfic just wont let me. darn. I'll try with periods . this time. Thanks again for the reviews.

It starts with Queen Beryl's henchmans POVs. Ahh, the story unfolds.

"Zosite, you weren't supposed to knock him out, " Malachite chided.

"Can I help it, If my beauty was too much for him to handle?" Zosite asked.

"Yeah, your beauty and a large rock."

"Well I will tell our queen that my beauty surprised him and he bumped in to a wall...head-first."

"Whatever just help me carry him, you know the queen wants him in one piece."

"Why is that? I know shes told you something that she won't tell me."

"She told me that she wants him to be the Prince of Darkness, and her intended."

"Why would you tell me that?" Zosite asked in shock.

"Because I _need_ someone to help me carry the victim."

"Do you?"

"No, I was lying." Malachite said sarcastically.

"Then tell me more..."

Serena couldnt believe she had run. She should have told them they couldn't be friends, because she loved him too much. But she was never known for being gutsy, so why start now. As Serena got dressed for bed she had the sickening feeling that something was wrong with Darien. So she called him, something she hadn't done in ages. _C'mon Darien, Pick up!_ After 12 rings, Darien really needed to get an answering machine, Serena got dressed and called the other sailor scouts, Rei was too busy to help Serena go after Darien like a lovesick puppy, but Amy said she'd be more than happy to help out. As they walked through the ally toward Darien's apartment Serena still found it sad that Darien was an orphan, they talk-whispered to eachother.

"Amy, do you think Darien is okay?" Serena asked worriedly.

"Probably on a date,"Amy said then saw Serena's ashen face, "I mean, probably sound asleep, dreaming of what could have been?"

"Right, exactly. Amy, do you think I made a mistake letting Darien go after he said we were over?"

"No way. He broke up with you, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember." Serena stated as they opened the door to Darien's apartment, "Why is his door unlocked?"

"You mean you didn't have a key?"

"_Why_ would I have a key?"

"You _were_ his girlfriend."

"So?"

"Nevermind."

"Look there's Darien's jacket!" Serena gasped.

"Is that a sign?"

"No, well-yes, he wouldn't leave his apartment, without a jacket."

"And why not?"

"Because it's pretty cold outside."

"Okay then, what are you suggesting we do?"

"We have to find Darien."

"How about we split up? We could cover more ground that way and I'd get to go home to sleep, _alot_ sooner."

"Okay, I'll go to Beryl's 'secret hideout' and you go to the eh, park!"

"Okay on three, 1,2, 3!"

Darien groaned as he opened up his eyes. He couldn't remember much, except that he was hit on the head. He sat up quickly, _ohh bad idea._

"Where am I?" Darien asked into the darkness.

"Where am I?" Someone mocked him.

"Zosite?"

" Yeah, it's Zosite."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Well queen Beryl she said that..." Zosite scrunched up her nose, "Wait--why am I telling you anything?"

"So queen Beryl wanted me?"

"Oh she wanted you alright."

"Wanted?"

"Wants."

"Zosite!" An angry voice yelled.

"M-my queen, " Zosite answered.

"Bring me the prisoner."

"Yes my queen."Darien heard Zoosite answer, than he blacked out again. When he awoke, he was surprised to find himself, sitting next to queen Beryl.

"Don't try and speak, I've taken away your speaking abilities... for the moment anyway," Queen Beryl told him, "But I can hear your thoughts so don't bother trying to shield them. The only thoughts I cannot hear are the ones you have of your loved ones, but you have no loved ones." Queen Beryl laughed evilly.

_Why can't I speak?_

"You can't speak because, well I just told you!"

_Why did you make me this way?"_

"Because I want Sailor Moon to find to you sitting next to me, as my prince!"

_No!_

"Yes! It will destroy her and then there will be nothing to stop me from conquering the world."

_No, please Sailor Moon, don't look for me. _ Darien thought, but knew it was fruitless. He tried to scream, as the ploy to hit him until he transformed into Tuxedo Mask, worked.

Serena quickly transformed into Sailor Moon. She knew that to be able to rescue Darien, she couldn't be plain old Serena. She had to be Sailor Moon. As she climbed into the cave the looked nothing like the inside of Beryl's kingdom, she couldn't help but feel like it was a trap...

I know that might not have been as much as usual, but I want to read some fanfics as well. So review please, and I'll try and update as much as possible before I leave. Thanks. :)


	4. Chapter 4

(A.N.) This "chapter" isn't very much at all. It's barely the size of an essay for school. It's just, like I've said, I don't know where this story was going and any help would be greatly appreciated. Once again, this is just to tide you over until I figure out where this was going. :

Disclaimer: I have nothing funny to say, so I'll just spit it out. Darien isn't mine and neither is Sailor Moon. --

Serena squinted her eyes as she struggled to adjust to the change in lighting. She could vaguely remember where Beryl's "kingdom" had once been located but would someone, who's hope it was to be Queen of the world, make it so easy to find her? She struggled to climb over jagged rocks, and seemingly endless holes. She was worried about herself, but she more worried for Darien. What if it was her fault that Beryl had captured him?

UU

Darien squinted in the dark. It had only been hours since Beryl had told him her nefarious plans and then left him alone. He could feel Serena, like she was beside him. A connection that could never be broken, despite the fact that their hearts were no longer one. As he realized that Serena was gettting closer to him, he tried to call out. But realized it was pointless, since he couldn't speak. He tried to send mental vibes to her, _Please Serena. Get out of here!_ But knew she couldn't hear that either.

He wanted to punch something, anything. How was it that a love that was supposed to be healing, could hurt so much? He would break her heart, _again. _He knew it was the only way. Beryl was under the impression that this situation would make Serena mope and become uncaring. But it would be the opposite. She would try to make everyone happier than her. She would try harder to save the world. Darien smiled bitterly, this was for the best.

UU

She knew that she was nearly next to Darien. But yet, any hope she had at finding him was getting dimmer. She didn't want to find him anymore. She was afraid to. Would he be happy to see her? Happy she came to save him just like old times? Or would he be angry and tell her to leave him alone? Or worse, what if he hadn't been captured at all? What if he had come here willingly?

_And thus, the seed of doubt was planted. _


End file.
